Knife Edge
by Didboroth
Summary: Después de robar los grandes espíritus y ser derrotado por Yoh, Hao es encontrado por los X-laws quienes deciden darle el castigo merecido. Lyserg se ve envuelto en el problema cuando, sin querer, encuentra a su peor enemigo sometido. ADv: tortura y yaoi
1. Suplicio

¡Hola a todos los que se atrevieron a abrir este fic! Les doy la bienvenida a otro singular HaoxLyserg. Esta vez no es mi idea la que se desarrolla en el texto sino la de **Ritzud Alid**, a quien por cierto dedico el fic.

Esta historia está basada en el anime, sin embargo, he tomado ciertos elementos del manga para explicar ciertas acciones de los personajes. Por ejemplo, Jeanne tiene poderes curativos a través de la energía espiritual, justo como el maga. Si alguien tiene una duda, por favor pregúnteme con toda confianza n.n

Espero que esto sea del agrado de todos y por favor, dejen reviews para alentarme a continuarlo. ¡Saludos!

**Capitulo 1: Suplicio **

-¿Qué demonios…?- Tartamudeó Lyserg al contemplar lo maléfico del lugar. La sangre, el sudor y los cuerpos en putrefacción lo asquearon al punto de llevarlo a las nauseas. Los aun vivos lo llamaban pero hubo uno de ellos que le llamó más la atención.

_::: Flash Back :::_

La espada lo atravesó por la mitad y lo hizo desaparecer… o al menos eso creía Yoh, quien no reparó en buscar el cuerpo de Hao después de la batalla. Podría ser más bien por el cansancio de su cuerpo o por la seguridad de que su gemelo ya no estaba en este mundo. Los que si encontraron a un Hao moribundo fueron Jeanne y Marco, quienes a pesar de que sabían que la batalla final ya había sido interrumpida y terminada no quedaron conformes con el resultado.

Así fue como Hao fue arrastrado primeramente hacia una habitación en la guarida de los X- Laws.

-¿Qué más quieren? Ya lo he perdido todo…- murmuraba Hao por debajo, no podía sentir su cuerpo aun cuando su brazo derecho casi era dislocado de su hombro debido a que Marco se servia de él para jalarlo sin piedad.

- Muriendo y viviendo de nuevo no remediaras todo el daño que has hecho.- contestó Marco con odio.

- Restauraremos tu alma Hao, la liberaremos de la carga que implica el sufrimiento de todos los que dañaste.

-Eso… eso es una tontería…- susurro casi imperceptible.- que diminutos…

Jeanne abrió una puerta al final del pasillo. La pequeña habitación se encontraba a obscuras y la doncella de Hierro prendió el caléndelo que llevaba con ella para iluminarla y descubrir la Iron Maiden en todo su esplendor.

-No…

-Descuida Hao, esto no dolerá tanto como lo que te espera.- Marco rió gustoso mientras paraba a Hao quien luchaba inútilmente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Sólo será temporal.- dijo Jeanne tratando de suavizar las cosas.- No temas morir, te mantendremos con vida hasta que tu alma sea salvada.- Marco introducía el cuerpo del shaman en la cámara mientras él replicaba al sentir el dolor de las espinas.- Rezare por ti…

Y así todo quedó en completa oscuridad lo que hizo más claro el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Ojala pudiera llegar a la muerte en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, su poder espiritual no era el suficiente para curarlo o para permitirle morir a voluntad. Dejo escapar un grito cuando trato de cambiar de postura. No le quedaba más que aceptar el dolor y esperar hasta que se diera la oportunidad de escapar de esos maniacos.

Por desgracia para Hao la Iron Maiden fue trasportada hasta otro lugar de los Estados Unidos sin que él supiera donde se encontraba. Tan sólo tuvo la noción de esto por el increíble movimiento que presenciaba dentro de la cámara de tortura lo que le hacia suponer que se estaba moviendo. Estaba rendido cuando por fin destaparon la pequeña prisión.

-Qué horrible hedor desprende esta cosa.- comentó Marco tapándose la nariz. Hao abrió los ojos para divisar que se encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto. Las paredes inmaculadamente blancas solo se interrumpían por una pequeña ventana alta con barrotes y una puerta de metal. Las espinas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Hao se extendieron para permitir que este cayera de golpe al piso. No tenia fuerza si quiera para levantarse, sabía que había bajado de peso por la carencia de alimentos y que estaba por demás sucio y enfermo. En sus largas vidas jamás se había encontrado en una situación tan repulsiva y denigrante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como el humano mortal que realmente era.

-Marco…- la doncella Jeanne entró a la habitación y divisó el cuerpo de Hao.- Ese estado es el perfecto. Procura darle un baño y algo de comer. Después ya sabes que hacer.- bajo la vista hacia a Hao. – descuida, tu alma ya comienza a sanar pero aun le falta mucho camino. Las almas que dañaste o asesinaste sin piedad aun no son cobradas como se merecen.

No pudo contestarle nada, pero su mente le gritaba un sin fin de groserías en todos los lenguajes que conocía. Marco cerró la puerta de la Iron Maiden mientras Jeanne salía de la habitación. El rubio tomó a Hao en sus hombros cómo si tratara de un costal, al estar en lo alto su mirada se topó con algo peor de lo que imaginaba: la alcoba estaba repleta de instrumentos de tortura (algunos aun cubiertos de sangre), moribundos y cadáveres por igual. Algunos de los que todavía vivían lo voltearon a ver con lastima y dolor.

Marco lo llevo a una bañera perfectamente limpia y llena de agua en un rincón de la habitación. Primeramente lo dispuso en el banco de madera al lado de ésta para quitarle la ropa lentamente. Colocó todas las prendas en una cubeta de hierro y cargó de nuevo a Hao para sumergirlo en el agua caliente. En lugar de sentir alivio, Hao dejó salir un gritó de dolor al sentir como sus heridas eran tocadas por el agua. Esta vez, Marco se sentó en el banco y humedeciendo un poco el jabón, acto seguido comenzó a hacer con él una espuma que después pasaría por todo el cuerpo de Hao. Él, que no había llorando antes delante de nadie, comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin poder impedirlo: le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran clavado un fin de agujas, estaba a merced completa de sus peores enemigos y toda su dignidad había sido aplastada. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo peor aun no pasaba y ya no tenia fuerza para nada, ¡ojala le dejaran morir ya!

El rubio se secó las manos con una toalla una vez que considero que su victima ya se encontraba limpia. Levantó a Hao de la tina sin ninguna resistencia por parte de éste, lo colocó en el banco de madera donde lo seco con la toalla con la que antes se había limpiado él mismo. Cuando termino dejó a Hao "sentado" y se dirigió al armario de donde sacó una túnica blanca que le puso al castaño.

-Bien, ahora espérame aquí. Te traeré algo de comer.- Marco se encaminó hacia la puerta dejándola medio abierta, a pesar de ello, ninguno de los presentes hizo ningún esfuerzo para escapar. Hao contempló sus pies en el suelo, incluso estos estaban llenos de heridas, ¿Qué seria de él? El soldado X regreso con a penas un plato de avena que dio cucharada por cucharada. El cuerpo de Hao respondió de inmediato comiendo con la mayor prisa posible, sin embargo, Marco trataba de darle la comida con la mayor calma posible.

Cuando este ritual acabo, el adulto tomó de nuevo el cuerpo de Hao y lo llevó hacia una de las paredes cubierta de una enrome cantidad de grilletes. El shaman de fuego tan sólo inclinó la cabeza aceptando sin ninguna esperanza. Sus dos manos fueron sujetadas por los dos grilletes, colocándolo de frente a la pared. En ese momento entró la doncella de hierro y se acercó cautelosamente a donde Marco se encontraba.

-¿Ya esta listo, Marco?- el aludido asistió y agitó su látigo lo que hizo que Hao cerrara los ojos sabiendo lo que le esperaba.- Que bien. Ahora, Hao Asakura, sentirás el dolor en piel de todos aquellos a los que has afectado a lo largo de toda tu existencia.

-¿Comienzo ya, doncella-sama?- Jeanne asistió y una fuerte escarmiento comenzó. Los golpes del látigo y los gritos del castaño se juntaban con las oraciones que la doncella recitaba en voz alta. Por más que lo intentara, el dolor que generaba el látigo en su piel no hacia que se arrepintiera de ninguna forma, tan solo incrementaba el odio que sentía a toda la humanidad. ¡Como amaría tener su poder espiritual! Seguro que se liberaría y quemaría todo lo a su alrededor. Un nuevo golpe lo hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando, de hecho, lo hizo olvidar todo menos el dolor.

Marco dio otro golpe antes de darse cuenta que Hao había caído inconciente. Jeanne termino santiguándose mientras el rubio enrollaba el elegante látigo gris ahora cubierto de sangre.

-Por fin pagara este desgraciado.- musitó Marco escupiendo al cuerpo inherente de Hao.

-No hables así, Marco.- reprendió la doncella mientras veía la tosca postura que había adquirido el cuerpo de su prisionero.- No estamos aquí para condenarlo sino para que rectifique todo lo que ha hecho. Sólo espero que algún día todo esto sea suficiente para pagar todo mal que cometió.

Jeanne salió de la habitación mientras Marco limpiaba el látigo. ¿Salvación de su alma? ¡Tonterias! Eso solo seria el preámbulo de su infierno, un infierno que él mismo se busco. Observo el cuerpo de Hao, sabía que no debía dejarlo así pero un día atado contra la pared no mata a nadie, ¿verdad? El soldado rió por debajo y salio del salón.

Es inútil describir las diversas torturas otorgadas a Hao: el cuarto estaba repleto de instrumentos distintos y tal parecía que la imaginación de Marco mejoraba a medida que se otorgaban los castigos. Como sea, al finalizar dos semanas de escarnios, el shaman de fuego se adapto a casi todo; los golpes, el dolor, las diferentes formas de maltrato, los indignantes baños de Marco, la escasez de comida y los rezos inútiles de Jeanne. Sólo no podía adaptarse a hedor de la habitación, que por más que era lavada siempre dejaba un rastro de muerte.

Hacia la tercera semana su cuerpo ya era inservible y tanto su alma como voluntad se hallaban doblegadas. Toda esperanza que hubiera almacenado ahora era algo ridículo e incluso su mente llego a ser algo obsoleto. ¿Qué quedaba del que alguna vez fue el increíble shaman Hao Asakura?

* * *

¿te gusto? anda, deja un review y alegra mi día n.n

¿no te gusto? anda, deja un review e insúltame xD

¿Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios? anda, deja un review y ayuda a mejorarme n.n


	2. Revelación

Hola Hola! Gracias a todos lo que han leido este fic y muchas más gracias a todos los que dejaron review. De verdad es un honor crear esto a partir de las ideas de Ritzu! n.n gracias por todo! Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus valiosas opiniones.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Revelación **

-¡Cielos!- Lyserg revisó por cuarta vez su maleta buscando la fotografía de sus padres, sabía que debía estar en algún lado. La ultima vez que la vio fue en… su cuarto en la guarida de los X-Laws.

Suspiro. Era imposible que aun se encontrara ahí después de tres semanas, lo más seguro es que Marco la hubiera recogido y la tuviera con él. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

-Diga.- Lyserg reconoció la voz del soldado X en el teléfono y lo llamó por su nombre.- ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Lyserg Diethel.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa, Lyserg! Creí que llamarías antes. En tu habitación se quedaron varias cosas que tenemos aquí.

-¡Vaya, justamente para eso llamaba! Si no es molestia, ¿podría enviármelas por paquetería? Yo correré con todos los gastos.

-No es molestia tenerte aquí, si quieres venir por ellas serás bienvenido.

-Eh… yo… no…

-Ya tenemos tu cuarto reservado, seguro querrás quedarte unos días.

-Pero, la escuela…

-No te preocupes, seguro que entenderán. Te esperamos el martes.- Fin de la llamada.

¿Qué estaba pensando Marco y porque su urgencia por que fuera por sus cosas? Hacia tiempo que ya no quería tener nada que ver con los X-Laws y ahora esto. Morphin se acerco como queriendo consolarlo y Lyserg la tomó entre sus dedos.

-Seguro que sea aburrido, pero ya pasara…- con su otra mano acarició al hada quien respondió encantada.- Mejor hago reservación de vuelo.

Así fue que una rápida reservación por Internet, una charla con su director y la composición rápida de sus maletas lo llevaron hasta los Estados Unidos donde fue recibido personalmente por Marco. El trayecto hacia la mansión se vio compuesto de anécdotas, chistes, puestas al tanto de la vida de ambos, etc., de forma que el viaje se hizo más placentero de lo que Lyserg imaginó. Quizá se debió a las presiones del torneo que el inglés solo pudo ver lo peor en Marco y ahora lo conocía como realmente era.

Al llegar a la casa, Jeanne salió a recibirlos y saludó al pequeño con un fuerte abrazo. Después fue conducido hasta su habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión, justo al lado de la de Marco. El soldado X no podía estar más feliz: su plan se iba realizando según lo planeado y si las cosas seguían como él esperaba, bueno… Lyserg cambiaria pronto de cama.

-Bien, Lyserg, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí y para cualquier cosa estoy a tu servicio.

-Muchas gracias, señor Marco.- el aludido dejo la maleta del inglés al lado de la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Después de un rato de revisar su alcoba y mirar por la ventana los jardines de la mansión, cayó en la cuenta que no había pedido sus cosas a Marco. Pensó que probablemente seria un poco descortés después de tanta amabilidad, pero debía dejar en claro la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

De esta manera salió a recorrer la mansión en busca del rubio. Después de un rato comenzó a cansarse de no hallarle por ningún lado. Agotado, se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de la biblioteca en la que hora se encontraba. Cansado, decidió ver la perfecta habitación en la que ahora se encontraba. Estaba rodeado de lujo: tres enormes libreros de madera fina rodeaban la instancia en tres paredes distintas, cada uno de ellos estaba repleto de una suculenta colección de libros de toda clase; la única pared sin librero estaba ornamentada por una preciosa chimenea coronada por un espejo en un marco dorado. El sillón donde se encontraba ahora, estaba enfrente de la chimenea y podía, desde ese punto, observarse a si mismo y al librero que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Además, la habitación se haya tapizada con exquisitas alfombras y tapetes. Por ultimo, Lyserg pasó su vista (a través del espejo) hacia una mesa circular con cuatro sillas. En ese mismo instante, algo extraño sucedió.

El inglés creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban cuando le pareció ver como el librero detrás de él se comenzaba a separar. Volteo un poco, pero se ocultó una vez que vio como Marco salía del ahora visible hueco en el librero. Al parecer, el rubio no percato su presencia y salió quitado de la pena un plato vació en sus manos.

Movido por su instinto de detective, Lyserg cruzó la habitación una vez que se vio libre de la presencia del soldado X y cruzó la puerta secreta.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Tartamudeó Lyserg al contemplar lo maléfico del lugar. La sangre, el sudor y los cuerpos en putrefacción lo asquearon al punto de llevarlo a las nauseas. Los aun vivos lo llamaban pero hubo uno de ellos que le llamó más la atención. -¿Hao Asakura?- titubeo su voz.

El aludido no respondió y pareció como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado. Podía descartarse de todos los demás debido a su postura: esta justo encima de una mesa de metal en medio de la habitación. Su cuerpo boca arriba estaba preso por una extraño artefacto que lo sujetaba por el cuello muñecas y tobillos, dejándolo en una posición entramadamente incomoda. Su cuerpo desnudo dejaba ver la serie de maltratos inhumanos a los que había sido sometido. Lyserg se acerco a la mesa para mirar la cara de su enemigo, el cual, apenas daba señales de que tenia noción sobre quien le llamaba. Por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto y ambos se dirigieron una larga mirada.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-Salvamos su alma.- la voz de Marco lo hizo saltar del susto.- Deberías estar contento, Lyserg, por fin le damos lo que se merece.

-¡Esto no lo merece!- la voz enfadada del inglés desconcertó al rubio y llego a resoplar en la mente de Hao.- Nadie merece esto, es denigrante.

-¡Estamos liberando su alma de todo el mal que ha hecho!

-¡¿Haciendo que? ¿Pudriendo la propia? Realmente odio a Hao por haber asesinado a mis padres, pero esto es francamente.- Lyserg hizo una pausa.- es repulsivo.

-No sabes lo que dices.- bulló Marco acercándose a él.- ¡Estamos haciéndole un favor en realidad!

-¡La violencia solo genera más violencia, el odio solo genera más odio!- gritó el inglés sonrosado por el enojo.- Apuesto a que él ni siquiera se ha arrepentido.- volteó a ver al castaño.- seguro solo los odia más por haberle echo esto.

Marco iba a contraatacar, sin embargo, una pequeña voz lo dejó helado.

-A-ayúdame…- el gran señor Hao Asakura pedía ayuda con la poco fuerza que aun le quedaba. Lyserg también se impacto, jamás se creyó en una situación tan inverosímil: por un lado su peor enemigo pidiendo ayuda y por el otro la persona a que creyó su amigo actuando con verdadera malicia. Dejó escapar un resoplo molesto.

-Marco.- el aludido se tranquilo al ver como Lyserg volvía su vista a él y parecía ignorar el llamado.- sabes cómo detesto a Hao…

-Lo se, sabia que aprobarías esto…-interrumpió el rubio.

-Pero tengo que hacer lo correcto.- En ese momento Lyserg convocó a Morphin que había estado detrás de su capa todo el tiempo.- ¡_Oversoul Angel Advent_!

El enorme ángel de Lyserg empujó a Marco hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, tumbando a su paso diversos objetos de tortura. Morphin cortó el extraño aparato del cuerpo de Hao, una vez libre, lo atrajo hacia su hombro donde el inglés lo recibió. En el preciso momento de sentirse a salvo, el shaman de fuego cayó inconciente en los brazos del otro. Los demás prisioneros gritaban que también los salvase, pero Lyserg se mordió el labio impotente: había muy poco tiempo para escapar antes de que Marco se recuperara o viniera Jeanne. Mentalmente les hizo la promesa de que regresaría a salvarlos, pero ahora, tenia que marcharse rápido. La posesión de Lyserg atravesó el techo de la mansión para recoger rápidamente la maleta que había dejado en la alcoba y salir sin miramientos rompiendo parte de la fachada.

* * *

Kyu! Espero que lo hayan disfrado: ha dejar review se ha dicho! jajaja


	3. Auxilio

Hola a todos! ¿Verdad que esta chica actualiza muy rapido? jajaja, es que es mi proyecto de vacaciones y disfruto mucho haciendolo. No obstante, por lo mismo quizá el fic se vera olvidado en unas semanas... Ojala que no pase. En fin, disfrutemos mientras podemos!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Auxilio**

Morphin en Angel Advent voló muchos kilómetros antes de disolverse. Para ese momento se hallaban lejos de la mansión, el cielo estaba oscureciendo y no tenían noción de donde estaban. Por suerte, después de una pequeña caminata, se encontraron con una posada. El inglés echo al cuerpo de Hao una cobija que llevaba consigo y entró a rentar una habitación. Tomaron la única disponible y Lyserg pidió discreción absoluta (lo que aseguró con un fajo de billetes).

Tan solo al llegar a la habitación dejo caer el cuerpo de Hao en la única cama. Se dejó caer en una silla cerca de ésta mientras trataba de reavivar sus brazos completamente dormidos por el esfuerzo. Morphin se acercó y se posó en su hombro con suavidad.

-Lo hicimos bien, Morph.- Lyserg le dirigió una preciosa sonrisa y su hada respondió con otra. Un quejido proveniente de Hao les hizo volver a la realidad. El inglés se levanto de su comodidad para echarle una ojeada a su enemigo. El cuerpo apenas cubierto por la manta de viaje denotaba la crueldad con la que se había tratado. Además de su extrema delgadez, Hao conservaba cientos de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo; algunas de ellas ya habían sido zurcidas por agua caliente, pero otras se hallaban en proceso de cicatrización y corrían el riesgo de infectarse. Las más visibles quizá eran las de sus muñecas y en sus tobillos: los grilletes habían dejado estragos horribles.

Lyserg casi dejaba salir las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca: ¡estaba exhausto y la situación en la que se encontraba era absurda!, ¿Por qué tenia que ayudar a la persona más repulsiva del planeta entera? Un nuevo quejido escapó de la boca de Hao y Lyserg pudo observar como su cuerpo comenzaba a empaparse con delicadas gotas de sudor.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- Lyserg tomó más dinero de su maleta.- Morphin, cuida a Hao en lo que vengo y ve por mi si algo inusual pasa.

Bajó corriendo a la recepción de la posada y pidió informes sobre la tienda más cercana. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos de ahí y Lyserg pudo volver rápidamente a su habitación. De inmediato se dirigió al baño para dejar ahí parte de lo que había comprado. Al entrar en el cuarto la pequeña regadera lo decepcionó.

-Peor es nada.- susurró dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Hao y casi sonrojándose, quitó la manta de encima de su cuerpo.

Lyserg lanzó un suspiró de agotado mientras tomaba el cuerpo del shaman de fuego y lo llevaba a la regaderita. El inglés pensó en lo ligero que era en realidad, era una suerte que aun sobreviviera. Depositó al herido en el suelo frió de la regadera buscando que estuviera en una posición cómoda (y que no mostrara mucho).

- Hao…- El inglés se puso en cuclillas frente a él y lo sacudió un poco por el hombro esperando que reacciona, obteniendo por fin que abriera los ojos.- Escucha, necesito curarte y lo más pronto posible. Así que… - Lyserg buscó en la bolsa del supermercado.- toma esta pastilla. Ayudara a bajarte la fiebre.- se la pasó junto con una botella de agua. Hao no hizo ademán de tomarla.- Necesito que cooperes.- el castaño solo envió una mirada neutra y Lyserg suspiró rendido.- Esta bien, de alguna u otra forma será.- inclinó su cuerpo hasta que sus manos llegaron a la cara de Hao, éste respondió abriendo la boca para que Lyserg dejara la pastilla. Acto seguido, el inglés le llevo la botella a los labios y dejó que tomara despacio. Una vez que el shaman de fuego hubo terminado Lyserg comenzó a sacar más productos de la bolsa, los abría y los dejaba a su lado, a continuación empezó a arremangarse la camisa.- Hao, se que no es fácil para ti (ni para mi), pero necesito limpiarte las heridas.- se sostuvieron la mirada un momento.- será doloroso, pero si quieres vivir más tiempo, es completamente necesario.

Lyserg se levantó para abrir la regadera con agua fría que llegó por completo al cuerpo de Hao, quien se movió un poco por la sensación. El inglés tomó el jabón que había dispuesto a su lado y comenzó a hacer espuma con sus manos; iba a colocarlo en el cuerpo del otro cuando advirtió una mueca de horror en su rostro.

-Tranquilo, tratare que sea suave.

-Marco…- murmuró por debajo y Lyserg entendió.

El inglés palpó delicadamente el brazo de Hao, éste solo volteó la cabeza para otro lado mientras temblaba debido al agua fria. Con ayuda del jabón, fue limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo: los brazos, el vientre y pecho, la espalda, las piernas… llegando al sexo del shaman de fuego se detuvo, inseguro sobre continuar o no. Cerró los ojos con dureza mientras hacia labor en esa parte, sin poder darse cuenta que justamente Hao abría un poco más los suyos. También titubeó sobre limpiar su retaguardia, pero llegando a ese punto ya era lo de menos: sonrojado, limpió sus glúteos o al menos lo que no ocupaba para estar sentado.

El agua de la regadera se llevaba el jabón casi instantáneamente después de que éste fuera colocado en su piel, por lo que Lyserg decidió seguir con la operación. Cerró la regadera y tomó de inmediato la toalla que la posada les proporcionaba. Con sumo cuidado, seco el agua presionando lentamente la toalla en el cuerpo de Hao. El shaman de fuego temblaba aun más pero no se quejo. Acto seguido, tomó un liquidó que había comprado y un par de gasas.

-Arderá.- advirtió Lyserg acercando la combinación al cuerpo del otro. Al principio Hao trato de contener todo el dolor, pero a medida que se daba el proceso dejaba escapar quejidos débiles.- Si así lo quieres grita, no me burlare.- Hao solo inclinó la cabeza, pero se limitaba a aplacar las quejas mientras temblaba.

Levantar al castaño desde el suelo fue todo un reto, sobre todo por lo cansado que se encontraba. No obstante, Hao cooperó un poco y en pocos segundos se encontraban en la cama. Fue entonces cuando Lyserg buscó en su maleta un poco de ropa: los boxers que utilizaba para dormir y su pijama caliente serian más que suficientes. Coloco las prendas al lado de su enemigo y algo extraño sucedió. Hao miró las prendas al mismo tiempo que el inglés, después ambos se vieron y comprendieron que no se iban a poner solas.

Lyserg se sentó a su lado tomando la ropa interior, lo miró de reojo y su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo. El proceso fue muy parecido al baño, solo que esta vez el inglés lo tomo con más calma, de manera que poner la ropa interior no represento un gran reto. El pijama llevo más tiempo ya que Lyserg trato de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible para no abrir las heridas.

-Listo.- soltó Lyserg recostándose en la cama.- Ahora, si necesitas algo, yo…yo…-no completo la frase, cayó rendido en un sueño profundo que ni los tirones de cabello de Morphin lo despertaron. A Hao le gruñían las tripas de hambre pero no dijo nada: al menos ya no estaba en ese lugar y si Lyserg trataba de darle avena podía escupirla si le daba la gana. Con este "feliz" pensamiento cerró los ojos para dormir al lado de su libertador… los humanos, si que eran extraños...

* * *

¿gusta o no gusta? n.n REVIEW!

(Por cierto, muchisissisisimas gracias a todos lo que dejan review, no saben la alegria que me da!)


	4. Consuelo

Hola a todos y feliz día 28! Yeah! Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido esfe fic a lo largo de su travesia y muchisisisismas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews. Me es muy grato saber su opinión y saber que debo actualizar pronto. Sin más, espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Consuelo **

Corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres con un bulto encima, muy pesado por cierto. Tropezaba muy a menudo pero no se detenía ni siquiera a revisar sus rodillas ensangrentadas: debía escapar a toda costa… ¿De quien? Se detuvo para mirar atrás y no había nada. ¿Por qué cargaba eso? Lo bajo para ver que era y no era más que un saco de tierra. ¿Qué demonios…? De pronto todo comenzó a sacudirse con un severo golpe y hasta un edificio se derrumbo cerca. El estruendo fue demasiado, el corazón le palpitaba a mil. Corrió de nuevo esta vez sin el bulto, cuando escucho otro golpe.

-¡Ah!- Lyserg resbalo y cayó por la cama. Los golpes que estaba oyendo eran, en realidad, alguien que tocaba en la puerta de su habitación.- Si, ¿Quién es?

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Requiere servicio de limpieza?- ¿Limpieza, qué hora era entonces? Miró su reloj de pulso y si hubiera seguido en cama se hubiera vuelto a caer de la impresión. Eran las 12 de mañana.

-Eh…no, no gracias…no por ahora.- escuchó como la señorita se alejaba y tocaba en el cuarto continuo. Se levantó del suelo y dejó escapar un gran bostezo.- Buenos días Morphin.- saludó a su espíritu mientras le acariciaba las alas; la pequeña dormía en el buró al lado de la cama, justo al lado de una bolsa de supermercado.

Lyserg tomó esta última para sacar un poco de la comida que había comprado el día anterior. La devoró con tal rapidez que al final sintió un poco de asco. Ahí fue cuando le vino a la mente que olvidó darle de comer a Hao, ¿tendría hambre? Como no iba a tener hambre, estaba horrorosamente flaco y viajo muchas horas.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor esperar a que despierte.- dirigió su vista hacia su enemigo quien dormía tan profundamente que casi parecía muerto (por lo que se acerco a comprobar que no lo estuviera). Gracias a los grandes espíritus Hao se encontraba bien y se le veía mucho mejor de cómo estaba. Lyserg se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba mejorando: algunas de las heridas ya eran cicatrices e incluso las marcas de grilletes iban desapareciendo. Quizá lo que tardaría más sería la espalda ya que esta parte había recibido mucha más crueldad que todas las demás.

Internamente se felicitó por el trabajo hecho mientras buscaba entre su maleta un cambio de ropa limpia e instrumentos para tomar un baño. ¿Hao necesitaría uno? Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del día anterior y aun más ante la pregunta. Suspiró dándose cuenta que en ese momento se sentía más como una enfermera que como cualquier otra cosa. ¡Aun era su enemigo, por todos los cielos! Dejó que el agua caliente se llevara una serie de dudas internas y se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, Hao se despertó por el sonido del agua corriendo. Intento sentarse pero desistió, aun estaba débil y herido. No obstante, no se sentía así en semanas (lo que realmente le pareció una eternidad). Comenzaba a sentirse él y eso era lo que más le agradaba de todo. ¿Y Lyserg? Trataba de cubrir los sentimientos de gratitud y cariño con pensamientos como "en cuanto esté mejor lo abandonare", "sirvió para lo que quería", etc. mas no podía evitar ver con nuevos ojos a su salvavidas: ¿Había madurado o simplemente tenia un enorme conciencia moral como la de su padre?

Lyserg salió de la habitación recién bañado, con ropa limpia y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Hao le echo una mirada desde su cómodo lugar en la cama y gracias a esto el inglés notó que ya había despertado. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, esperando que el otro hablara. Por fin, Lyserg dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si.- respondió tras una pausa.

-Olvide darte algo de comer ayer.- Lyserg se sentó a su lado mientras esculcaba en la bolsa de supermercado.- Debes empezar con algo simple…

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió Hao.

-Por que si no tu estomago no lo soportara y…

-No, ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – aun le costaba trabajo hablar ya que hacia un tiempo que no lo hacia. En inglés dejó de hacer lo que hacia y su vista se perdió entre sus pensamientos.

-Por lo que dije ahí. Estaban siendo inhumanos, además de estúpidos.- Lo volteó a ver.- sabes que te odio por lo que has hecho, pero me hubiera odiado más a mi mismo de haberte dejado ahí. – el silencio volvió a reinar la habitación mientras Hao trataba de suprimir lo que quería salir de su boca con toda su fuerza de voluntad y orgullo.

-Gracias…- no pudo impedirlo. Lyserg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se preguntaba si ese no seria otro de sus sueños locos.

-Si, bueno, aun no lo agradezcas…- tartamudeó el inglés sin saber que decir.- aun no estamos a salvo. Marco no tardara en localizarnos y quien sabe de lo que sera capaz. – Hicieron contacto visual.- Francamente me dejaste en la hoja del cuchillo: te mejoras, los matas. Te encuentran, nos matan.

-Morir no es lo peor.- Hao bajó la vista tratando de bloquear todo lo que sentía al recordar la tortura. Dejaron un rato de silencio durante el cual Lyserg buscó la comida apropiada en la bolsa. Decidió que lo mejor serian las galletas integrales (no había mucha variedad en el supermercado).

-Ten…- se las extendió y el shaman de fuego extendió su mano lentamente hasta tomar la primera de ellas. Tardó más en tomarla que en zambullírsela por completo.- ¡Espera!- gritó el inglés tratando de sacarle la galleta de la boca.- ¡hazlo despacio!

En la medida en que Lyserg trataba de sacar la comida y en la que Hao trataba mantener la boca cerrada, comenzó la batalla más bizarra de todo el torneo. Puede que el gran shaman de fuego no tuviera fuerzas para levantarse pero defendía su primera comida deliciosa cómo si fuera la ultima que fuera a tener. El gran soldado X trataba de sacarle lo que llevaba en la boca como si fuera veneno mortal; llegó al punto donde se vio obligado a utilizar la táctica más baja jamás inventada: le tapó la nariz hasta que abrió la boca. Dio resultado y cómo conmemoración de su batalla obtuvo una galleta húmeda que tiro inmediatamente a la basura con un "¡Iug!".

-Ahora lo haremos bien.- dijo Lyserg mientras se sentaba y tomaba una nueva galleta a la que partió en diversos pedazos. Dio uno pequeño a Hao directamente en la boca y éste lo comió con cierto reproche.

Al finalizar el paquete de galletas, Lyserg guardó todo lo que había sacado de su maleta y las pocas cosas que aun quedaban del supermercado. Sabia que no estaban seguros, tarde o temprano vendrían por él y por Hao, por eso, entre menos estuvieran en un lugar seria mejor.

-Tomaremos un tren o un autobús hacia cualquier lado. No podemos ir a Inglaterra porque te pedirán el pasaporte (cosa que no creo que tengas) y no tengo el suficiente poder para llevarte en un posesión.- Lyserg termino de empacar.- Bueno, te conseguiré una silla de ruedas.

-_No way_ - dijo serenamente Hao.

-Seria raro que saliera cargándote como ayer.- la cara de enojo del otro le hizo ver que la silla de ruedas o cualquier cosa similar era inaceptable.- Bien, pediré un taxi, ¡pero no creas que te estaré cargando siempre!

Llamó a la recepción para avisar su desalojo y pedir el taxi. Salió con las maletas sin decir nada y por un momento Hao creyó que lo dejaría ahí. Después de unos minutos regresó sin las maletas.

-Nuestro taxi espera así que…- Lo tomó por los hombros para dejarlo sentado, acto seguido se sentó a su lado casi rozándolo mientras le dirigía un mirada.- ¿aguantas ir en mi espalda?

Hao se limitó a pasar los brazos por el cuello del inglés para luego mover lentamente su torso de manera que las piernas le colgaran en la cama, rodeando el cuerpo del otro. Lyserg lo llevó en su espalda hasta el taxi y después de ponerlo en el asiento trasero se sentó a su lado.

-A la estación de trenes, por favor.

El viaje fue muy silencioso a pesar que el taxista trataba de hacer conversación, obteniendo tan sólo respuestas cortas por parte de Lyserg.

-¿Y que le pasó a tu amigo, si se puede saber?

-Bueno, él…- Lyserg dejó escapar un suspiro para ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo.- Tropezó por las escaleras en la noche…como se pegó en la cabeza estuvo un tiempo inconciente… es una suerte que siga vivo, ¿No es así?- Hao sólo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y sus padres? es obvio que no son mayores de edad, ¿Por qué no lo atienden sus padres?

-Eh…bueno, pues…

-Somos pareja…- interrumpió Hao y con esto el taxista, después de decir una serie de incongruencias, dejó de hablar hasta llegar a la estación. Lyserg enrojeció no solo por el enojo, pero apreció que el conductor dejara de preguntar.

Llegando a la estación, el inglés compro boletos para un viaje de cinco días en tren. Cinco días serían suficientes para que Hao se recuperara por completo y el pudiera regresar a Inglaterra. Sin mencionar que sería la mejor manera de viajar evitando a Marco y Jeanne.

-Bien, ya tengo los boletos, compre más comida, tengo más efectivo y las maletas ya están en nuestro vagón. Debemos abordar de inmediato, ¿estás listo? - Hao asistió sentado desde su lugar en una banca de madera.- Bien, ¡todos a bordo!

* * *

¿Qué nuevas aventuras les deparara el futuro? No te pierdas el emocionante proximo capitulo: _Transición _


	5. Transición

Hola y bienvenidos a otra entrega de este fic! Perdon la tardanza de tres días, pero la escuela... u.u por eso de ahora en adelante tardare un poco más en actualizar. Tened paciencia please! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son excelentes! n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Transición. **

Ir en tren no era tan abrumador como lo imaginó toda su vida, en realidad, bajo las condiciones en las que viajaba, era realmente una experiencia increíble. El magnifico tren Superliner era la última tecnología en viajes por tierra ya que ofrecía a los pasajeros dos pisos de completa comodidad, además de compartimientos individuales, familiares o de pareja; un coche comedor, un coche salón (que incluía un bar en el piso de arriba), un coche de equipaje y uno donde dormían los empleados.

El camarote (que bien había costado su dinero) era perfecto para dos personas y ofrecía una privacidad que no hubieran obtenido en un avión o en un autobús. Estaba compuesto de una cama matrimonial atornillada al suelo al igual que los demás muebles, un ropero, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y un baño diminuto (pero a fin de cuentas un baño propio). Una pared del compartimiento daba una hermosa vista a través de sus múltiples ventanas.

Desde el momento en que estuvieron ahí se sintieron a salvo e incluso olvidaron por un momento que debían escapar constantemente. La primera acción de Hao, después de que Lyserg lo cargó hasta el cuarto, fue tumbarse en la cama y dormir todo el día. El inglés pensó que seria bueno despertarlo para comer algo, pero desistió pensando que en realidad el sueño lo mejoraría más.

De esta manera, Lyserg cruzó los vagones hasta el coche comedor. Después de comer su propia comida, pidió algo para llevar por si Hao despertaba. No obstante, esto no paso sino hasta muy entrada la tarde. Lyserg estaba sentado en una de las sillas pegadas al suelo mientras veía el perfecto atardecer por la ventana. El shaman de fuego se sentó en la cama, esta vez encontrando las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Se quedó un rato en silencio, contemplando sin darse cuenta, el rostro del inglés teñido por colores naranjas y amarrillos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Regreso su vista a las sabanas de la cama dándose cuenta, desde mucho tiempo, que no era capaz de leer la mente. Era obvio después de casi morir y sobrevivir con apenas un poco de poder espiritual; sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser extraño… el silencio en su mente era demasiado profundo.

-Oh, ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Lyserg ahora lo observaba desde su lugar.

-Mejor. –contestó Hao sin afán de responder otra cosa.

-Te traje algo de comer, pero ya debe estar frío.- se paró de su lugar.- Iré a que te lo calienten.- el castaño no dijo nada así que salió del camarote y en el camino encontró a un empleado quien le hizo el favor de llevarlo a calentar. El resultado fue una cena caliente mucho antes de lo esperado.- Bien, espero que te guste el filete.

-Quiero comerlo en la mesa.- el inglés se asombro por el gesto, pero no hizo nada para denotarlo. Tan solo llevó el plato a la mesa y ayudó al otro a ponerse de pie y caminar.

-Bien, te ayudare a partirlo, sino te lo engullirás todo como en la mañana.

Lyserg comenzó partiendo con cubierto el filete; lo hacia con gran tranquilidad y destreza. A medida que cortaba un poco se lo daba a Hao en la boca y este lo comía lo más lento que podía (algo que no resultaba sencillo). El inglés abrió una botella de agua para acompañar la comida y de esta forma acabaron la cena.

Ni frente a frente se podían dar la cara, ambos voltearon al cielo grisáceo que daba pie a las estrellas. ¡Que extraña situación! Los dos atrapados en un tren hacia quien sabe donde por cinco días y sin nada de que hablar… pareciera que iba a tardar una eternidad.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Hao rompiendo el silencio pero sin verlo, su vista estaba perdida más allá de las estrellas.

-No mucho. – soltó el inglés. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para charlar y tratar de hacer todo menos tedioso.- pensaba en lo extraño de esta situación.- el otro no respondió.- Nos odiamos…

-Tu me odias.- rectificó Hao.

-Bueno, te odio y aun así debo de llevarte como si fuera tu enfermero. No es fácil sabes.

-En cuanto encuentre a Luchist te pagaré.

-No, no es por el dinero.- ambos seguían viendo ahora las nítidas estrellas.- No es fácil dentro de mi mente. Por un lado, solo eres un necesitado y hasta disfruto cuidarte, pero por otro…- Lyserg calló sabiendo que era obvio lo que quería decir. El silencio se extendió durante unos minutos.- supongo que no tienes sueño. – exclamó para cambiar de tema.

-No, pero si quiero dormir.

-¿Te llev…?

-Esperemos un poco. – Hao cerró los ojos mientras Lyserg lo contemplaba. Realmente estaba delgado, pero todo su ser se veía inexplicablemente mejorado. Quizá los shamanes mejoraban de manera distinta que los humanos.

El shaman de fuego abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista a Lyserg. La oscuridad en esos momentos apenas les dejaba verse, pero ahí estaban, manteniendo la vista del otro.

-En cuanto recupere parte de mi poder espiritual me iré de aquí.

-Eso era obvio desde el principio. Realmente no esperaba ninguna muestra de agradecimiento por tu parte.

-Qué bien, por que ese "gracias" será lo único que obtendrás.

-No muerdas la mano que te alimenta, Hao y tampoco me retes estando en ese estado.- ¿Qué no se supone que hablaban para calmar las cosas, por qué de un rato a acá se habían tensado tanto? Hao dejó escapar un quejido y volvió su vista al cielo.- Bien, tomare un baño, supongo que también querrás uno.

-¿Volverás a lavar mis heridas?

-No si puedes hacerlo solo.

-No creo.- Hao lo volteó a ver- Si tomamos el baño juntos te ahorraras tiempo.- Lyserg enrojeció de golpe. -Ah, olvide lo puritanos que son los ingleses. En Japón la gente se baña toda junta.

-Pero estamos en Estados Unidos. Además, el baño es diminuto.- Hao volvió su vista a la ventana y Lyserg dejó escapar un suspiro.- Esta bien, prepare todo.

Después de juntar el jabón y las demás cosas, el inglés abrió la regadera para que el agua fuera calentándose. Buscó algo de la ropa limpia que aun le quedaba y extrajo también un poco para Hao. Volteó su vista para encontrarse con el japonés quitándose pacientemente los botones del pijama. Le dio la razón por un momento: ambos eran chicos y no tenía porque ponerse nervioso, además así se ahorraría trabajo. Se sacó la camisa con decisión y desabrocho sus pantalones. No podría ser tan difícil después de todo.

-¿Listo?- preguntó al otro tratando de no mirar su cuerpo.

-Si…- Hao intentó ponerse de pie pero aun fue necesaria la ayuda de Lyserg para hacerlo y caminar.

Llegando al baño depositó suavemente a Hao en el suelo mientras revisaba el agua de la regadera ya estuviera a la temperatura indicada. Aun llevaba puesto su pantalón negro desabrochado, mientras que el shaman de fuego ya estaba completamente desnudo. Una vez que el agua estuvo perfecta ayudó a Hao a moverse hacia el chorro. Le pasó el jabón y el shaman de fuego comenzó a lavar cuidadosamente su cuerpo. Lyserg se agacho a su lado para enjabonar su espalda.

El silencio de sus voces acompañaba el dulce sonar del agua cayendo desigual. Sus rostros se sintieron cerca sin que ninguno reaccionara, como acostumbrándose a la esencia del otro. Hao tomó más jabón y froto su extensa cabellera.

-Creó que si te cortaras el cabello te repondrías más rápido. El cabello absorbe nutrientes.

-Antes prefiero estar muerto.

Después de enjuagarse completamente Hao, con la ayuda de Lyserg, se retiró hacia debajo del lavamanos, envuelto en una toalla blanca. Fue entonces cuando el inglés se dispuso a terminar su baño. Se quitó los ya empapados pantalones y junto con su ropa interior cayeron al piso. El agua caliente le reconfortó al instante; sabía que ya había tomado un baño en la mañana, pero otro nunca estaba de más.

Justo cuando volteó para tomar el jabón, se topó con algo que no había esperado: Hao, con la toalla por los hombros lo miraba con especial interés…o deseo. Se sonrojó al instante sin saber que hacer y dio la vuelta para ocultar su cuerpo un poco, no obstante, seguía sintiendo la penetrante mirada en toda su extensión.

¿Por qué de pronto el inglés le era tan atrayente? Su piel parecía más tersa y clara de normal y su cuerpo flaco le provocaba cierta excitación. Sus más bajos instintos estaban saliendo a flote como parte de un proceso de supervivencia, se explicó para no darle tanta importancia. Pero, ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de observarlo bajo la ducha de agua caliente? Gracias a los grandes espíritus su cuerpo no reportaba signos de prenderse, sino ya seria el colmo.

Para cuando Lyserg terminó su baño Hao ya había retirado la vista. Sin embargo, algo ahí había comenzado… aunque ninguno de los dos supiera como nombrarlo.

* * *

O.O Oh Dios mío, que pasara? jajaja.

Espero que me manden sus comentarios pronto! Muchos saludos!


	6. Deseo

Hola a todos! Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, los lemmon siempre me llevan más tiempo...Oh, asi es; en este capitulo hay LEMMON. Así que si no te gusta el hard yaoi, por favor abandona la pagina antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Kyu! agradezco a todos los que han dejado review y a todos los que estan leyendo y esperando otro capitulo. Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Deseo**

Al tercer día en el tren Hao ya podía caminar, al menos dentro del dormitorio y fuera de el con un poco de ayuda. Le era fácil levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la comida que Lyserg tenía dispuesta en la mesa o en las bolsas de supermercado. Ya no había necesidad de darle de comer por pausas ya que su necesidad de alimento no era tan radical como al principio. Y también, por suerte, ya no era necesario bañarse juntos.

Su relación había pasado de ser de enfermero-enfermo a una muy complicada. Dormían en la misma cama, espalda con espalda, sin decir nada ni desearse las buenas noches. Lyserg le proveía la comida necesaria, misma que llevaba al cuarto y Hao la tomaba sin miramientos. Dar y recibir, dar y recibir.

Para la mañana del cuarto día Lyserg se había dispuesto a desayunar en el coche comedor cuando, estando por cruzar de un vagón a otro, escucho un ruido en el techo. No le dio importancia creyendo que se trataba del personal arreglando algo. Siguió con su camino hasta que un gran estruendo lo hizo retroceder: el techo de metal se vino abajo como si se tratara de papel y ahí, justo en frente suyo, se hallaba Marco con su posesión en todo su esplendor.

-¿Dónde está?- la mirada que le dirigió lo aterro por completo. ¿Dónde estaba Morphin? Trató de darse vuelta para encontrarla pero su cuerpo no le respondió.- ¿Sigues protegiéndolo, eh?- Marco rió sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes.- Mereces la muerte.

El ataque de Michael iba directo contra él, sin embargo, antes de llegar se interpuso una figura que reconoció muy bien.

-¡HAO, NO!- Lyserg despertó cubierto de un sudor frió. Era la mañana del cuarto día y Hao dormía placida y tranquilamente a su lado. Se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¡Y él que se quejó del sueño anterior! Miró al japonés por un momento recordando su sueño una vez más.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba para tomar un baño y salir a tomar el desayuno. Casi con miedo pasó entre los vagones recordando la pesadilla de la mañana. Le fue grato el desayuno de esa mañana, pero seguía con la preocupación de todo lo que implicaba permanecer en el tren: Marco tarde o temprano los encontraría.

Regresó al vagón con el desayuno para Hao y tan solo al abrir el compartimiento de la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa. El castaño había abierto la ventana y estaba a punto de saltar. Reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo, Lyserg tomó a Hao por la cintura y lo tumbo sobre la cama cayendo justo encima de él.

-¿Qué demonio intentas hacer?- gritó sin afán de retirarse. Después de tanto que habían hecho, ¿ahora pensaba en matarse?

-Es hora de irme.- Lyserg no se habría percatado de que llevaba ropa casual y un pequeño ser rojo estaba dispuesto en sus brazos y lo veía desde ahí.- ya puedo hacer mi posesión. – el inglés rió de buena gana.

-¿Posesión? Con eso no llegaras a ningún lado.

-No me subestimes, Lyserg Diethel.

-Por favor… ni siquiera puedes librarte de mi…- Lyserg tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando el castaño sorpresivamente le dio la vuelta y lo atrapo con su cuerpo. El pequeño espíritu de fuego rió tiernamente.- ¡Aun así, no debes irte!

-Además de la buena comida, dame un motivo para quedarme…- sus miradas se quedaron fijas una con otra, quemándose mutuamente. Sin pensarlo, Lyserg se acercó precipitadamente y lo besó.

Una conexión más allá de lo imaginado se desencadenó en ese preciso instante. El espíritu de fuego se retiró de los brazos de Hao para que este pudiera tomar al otro por la cintura. La lengua del castaño entrando por su boca estremeció hasta los huesos al inglés, cuyo sistema de alerta había muerto en ese mismo momento. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más profundos por parte de ambos y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Las manos de Hao comenzaron a subir por la cintura de Lyserg hasta sus botones, desabrochando uno por uno con increíble facilidad. No hubo oposición de ninguna clase, más aun el inglés tomó instintivamente el cuello del otro. El castaño recorrió el abdomen desnudo del otro disfrutando cada parte de él; sus manos juguetearon hasta el botón de sus pantalones que desabrocho rápidamente.

Sus bocas se separaron un instante y el sonido de las respiraciones delató a ambos: en ese punto no se detendrían. Hao bajó los pantalones del otro lo suficiente para apretujar sus glúteos, por lo que Lyserg llevó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutándolo. De pronto un intruso se apodero de la entrada de Lyserg sin compasión, de un momento a otro ya no era uno sino tres. El inglés dejó escapar un quejido de molestia, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo: la sensación de dolor era tan cercana a la de un placer inmenso, sobre todo cuando Hao inclinó su cabeza para lamer un poco su miembro que en cierto punto había quedado al descubierto.

Después de haber introducido sus dedos un poco más profundo, Hao los sacó para levar las piernas del otro un poco más arriba. Lyserg sintió la intromisión cómo un dolor muy íntimo. Llevo su cabeza para atrás mientras apretaba los dientes. El shaman de fuego espero un poco antes presionar un poco más, el inglés dejo escapar un alarido mientras sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza. Hao lo penetró con más profundamente y Lyserg abrió la boca tratando de contener el dolor.

Una pausa llena de agitadas respiraciones y uno que otro quejido se extendió mientras que sus vistas se cruzaban. No expresaban más allá del deseo que los consumía en ese momento. El silencio fue rotó por las palabras menos esperadas en ese momento.

-Sigue…- no había duda en los ojos de Lyserg y, entre la curiosidad de la primera vez y la cercanía del otro, pedía concretar el acto. El castaño dejó abrir sus parpados de la sorpresa por un instante, como cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Cerró los ojos para evitar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera lo mucho que le excitaba el inglés en ese instante: su cabello despeinado, sus ojos brillantes con sus pupilas dilatadas y ese sonrojo en la cara; claramente era mejor que cualquier chica y la inocente manera en que se entregaba… Sus instintos lo sacaron de sus casillas y comenzó a restregar su miembro dentro de Lyserg.

Esta vez el inglés llevó sus manos a la boca para no gritar lo que su cuerpo le otorgaba: el más rotundo de los placeres. Hao se movía sin inhibiciones, deliciosamente hacia delante y hacia atrás con un ritmo constante. En un momento determinado tomo el miembro del otro y comenzó a estrujarlo. El ritmo aumento después de esto y ambos terminaron en un arranque de locura.

El shaman de fuego se dejó derrumbar en la cama junto a él. Ambos tenían la respiración extremadamente agitada y no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera el techo del camarotote sin querer pensar en otra cosa. Tras nivelar su respiración Lyserg estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, al volver su vista hacia el otro, le encontró perfectamente dormido.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¿Se arrepentiría de ello más tarde? Por ahora eso no importaba. Carpe Diem se dijo y acomodándose, dio paso a un sueño tranquilizador.

* * *

¿porque lo bueno siempre dura tan poco? jajaja.

Espero sus comentarios pronto! :D Au revoir!


	7. Vigilia

Hola Hola! Bienvenidos a otra entrega de Knife Ege, espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Gracias a todos por los reviews! que alegria saber que les gusto el pequeño lemmon Yeah!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Vigilia**

No supo en que momento se quedó dormido ni que hora era al momento de despertar, el caso es que ahora estaba en la cama con la ropa a medio poner y recostado al lado del inglés quien dormía placidamente. Se sentó en la cama contemplándolo un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido para que siguiera dormido.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo? La repulsión de la pasión humana lo asqueó momentáneamente para dar pasó a un pensamiento mucho más placentero: el disfrute. Hacia años que no tenía esa clase de experiencia y el recuerdo lo abrumó. Se levantó para tomar un baño y salió del camarote por primera vez durante todo el viaje.

Era extraño pasar entre vagón y vagón sintiendo el movimiento del tren como nunca lo había hecho y de esta manera llegó hasta el coche comedor. Un mesero lo recibió en la puerta y lo llevó hasta una mesa del centro.

-¿Qué va a ordenar, señor? – Fue hasta ese momento que percibió el hambre que llevaba y pidió uno de los asados que Lyserg le llevaba a la alcoba.

Esperaba pacientemente su orden cuando un murmullo, débil al principio pero perceptible después, llegó hasta sus oídos.

- _¿Cómo alguien tan joven puede tener el cabello tan largo?_- Hao volteó hacia atrás buscando a quien se atrevió a dar el comentario y no se encontró con nadie conversando. Apenas pudo ver a un hombre tras su periódico que lo observaba de reojo. Volvió su vista al frente ignorando el comentario cuando volvió a escuchar algo.

-_Ese sujeto, no lo había visto antes, ¿será peligroso?_ – nuevamente volteó su vista para encontrarse con el mesero que traía su orden amablemente.

-Disculpe, ¿puede traerme un vaso de agua?

-_¿No podías pedirlo junto con el asado?_- su voz se escucho sin que se moviera su boca.- Si, de inmediato.

Y ahí lo entendió todo, su habilidad para leer la mente había regresado. Muy pronto el quejido de todos los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor vino a sus orejas; todos y cada uno de ellos con una crisis, un sentimiento egoísta o algo que jamás diría a los otros. ¡Era agobiante! Se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio que el murmullo interno lo abrumaba. Se levantó sin probar la comida, caminando entre todos los pensamientos que se interponían en su camino, pasando entre ellos, tratando de evitarlos. No obstante, se hicieron más y más fuertes a medida que pasaba por los vagones, tanto así que corrió hasta el camerino.

Llegó a toda velocidad y cerró la puerta tras de sí, respirando dificultosamente. El espíritu de fuego lo miró con curiosidad desde su cómoda posición entre la maleta abierta de Lyserg. El inglés seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin advertir nada y Hao se tranquilizó al notar que su pensamiento no le gritaba. Se dejó resbalar por la puerta y quedó sentado ahí un rato. Eso no podía seguir así, no debía dejarse llevar por lo que fue un descuido fisiológico y completamente instintivo… además Lyserg ya había cumplido su cometido.

En ese momento Lyserg despertó y tranquilamente se sentó en la cama tallándose un ojo. Vio a Hao sentado al pie de la puerta, un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Estas bien?

-Debo irme.

Lyserg bajó la vista decepcionado. Realmente entonces ya no le quedaba ninguna clase de motivos para quedarse.

-¿Qué esperabas?- preguntó Hao bastante serio.- ¿Qué siguiéramos escapando por el mundo para siempre mientras dormimos en la misma cama? – El inglés no dio la cara.- No seas absurdo. Me odias, mírame…yo asesine a tus padres, ¿no es así?- su vista seguía apartada, su pensamiento era un lío.

Se puso de píe para tomar al espíritu de fuego que aun reposaba tranquilamente entre la ropa del inglés. Caminó pesadamente hacia la ventana, la cual abrió de golpe. Bajó su vista esperando… ¿esperando que?

-No te voy a detener esta vez. Ya me salió muy caro hacerlo.- dijo por fin Lyserg.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Hao lo volteó a ver pero Lyserg seguía con la mirada perdida… era cierto, realmente le odiaba. Subió a la ventana tratando de no ver el suelo que se movía rápidamente y, tomando al espíritu, saltó.

El inglés ni siquiera le vio marchar. Trató de volver a acostarse pero no tenía sueño, así que se levantó, tomó una ducha y fue al coche comedor. Su mente había quedado en blanco, estaba pero no ahí. No tuvo idea de lo que comió o cual era el sabor, de cómo llego al cuarto o de cómo se puso el pijama para volver a acostarse. El día siguiente llegaría a su destino e inmediatamente después de bajar del tren, tomaría un autobús y luego un avión hacia Inglaterra donde procedería con vida normal. Ahora, solo por ahora, se daría el lujo de pensar en él por última vez… al menos hasta que la esencia en esa cama se hubiera desvanecido.

La mañana siguiente llegó con nuevas noticias: se acerca el final del trayecto. Después de un buen desayuno a medio comer, Lyserg empacó sus cosas para después bajar del tren. La estación estaba desierta y al parecer, la tripulación de ese tren era la única que se encontraba ahí. La mayoría tomarían otro tren y otros pocos como él abordarían un autobús hacia el pequeño aeropuerto del lugar.

La vista de América tras las ventanas del autobús no lo entusiasmo ni un poco. Todo ese ambiente le recordaba tanto a la pelea de shamanes… quizá visitaría a Yoh alguno de esos días. Desistió, ellos tenían la misma cara. Morphin podía notar algo mal en su amo, pero jamás lo había visto así y había algo en él que le hacia guardar su distancia. Ver la bandera de su país en el pequeño aeropuerto lo hizo sentir mejor, ya casi estaba en casa y podría olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas.

-No te muevas.- sintió una presión en la espalda, inconfundiblemente era un arma. Volteó un poco para ver el rostro de Marco.- No intentes nada Lyserg, las autoridades de aquí son muy amigas mías. Date vuelta.

El inglés obedeció para quedar de frente a Marco. El rubio llevaba una gabardina larga color beige y no parecía haber recorrido una gran distancia para encontrarlo, no obstante su cara mostraba una larga cicatriz en la frente producto de su encuentro.

-Hao ha escapado, ya no tengo nada que ver.- Marco dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Ten por seguro que muy pronto encontraremos a Hao. Sin embargo, tú también has hecho mal, Lyserg y lo tendrás que pagar.- el rostro del inglés palideció al recordar el cuarto de tortura.- No intentes escapar, todos creerán que eres el culpable y de todas maneras terminaras a mi merced. Así que,… adelante.- el rubio hizo gesto de dejarle el paso para que ambos salieran del pequeño aeropuerto.

Por supuesto, Lyerg iba adelante y Marco lo vigilaba en cada aspecto. No podría escapar aunque lo intentara y su posesión no le serviría de mucho estando en publico. Salieron a la calle donde les esperaba un lujoso auto blanco con vidrios completamente negros. Marco abrió la puerta trasera.

-Sube.- El soldado X entró justo después de él e inmediatamente lo aprisionó con un brazo.- Adelante…- ordenó al chofer, que arrancó el auto lentamente. Entonces Marco sacó un pequeño pañuelo humedecido con formol de su bolsillo y lo apretó a la boca y nariz de Lyserg.

Trató de luchar contra el apretón pero no pudo más, poco a poco sus fuerzas se extinguieron hasta que todo se volvió borroso y luego completamente oscuro. ¿Por qué aun cuando todo caía seguía pensando en él?

* * *

¡A que es el capitulo corto más rapido que han visto! jajaja Ojala que les haya gustado y esperen pronto la continuacion!


	8. Desventura

Hola y disculpen la tardanza. Heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo, advierto que su contenido es algo fuerte. Espero que lo disfruten mucho... o de menos que les guste jajaja. Nos acercamos al final y creanme que estoy muy emocionada, tanto que aun no se como terminara esto. Si quieres final feliz pon un (F) a tu review y si quieres un final tragico pon (T) a tu review xD. No prometo que ganara el que tenga más reviews pero me encantaria saber tu opinion. Un saludote a Ritzu Alid, gracias por la idea para este fic, love u!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Desventura**

Ciertamente, no era eso lo que había imaginado. Por supuesto que su plan desde el principio era tener a Lyserg en sus brazos, pero jamás imagino que sería por esos medios. Marco echó una ojeada al pequeño cuerpo recargado a su lado; tan frágil, tan suave y a la vez tan peligroso. Acaricio un poco su mejilla mientras sonreía satisfecho: cualquiera que hubiera sido su forma de obtenerlo, lo importante era que ahora era todo suyo y nadie, ni Jeanne, sería capaz de quitárselo. Casi deja escapar una risa de pensarlo. Todo, todo para él.

Lyserg despertó unas horas después con el cuello torcido y las estrellas por testigo de su secuestro. Trato de incorporarse y fue cuando notó que sus manos habían sido atadas.

-¿Què…?

-Buenas noches, Lyserg.- En los lentes de Marco se reflejaba la luna, quitando esto, lo demás estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué paso?- los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y reacciono queriendo escapar, lo que Marco censuró rodeándolo bruscamente con sus brazos.- ¡No, no iré a ese lugar horrible!

-Tranquilízate…- la voz de Marco le llego susurrante hasta su oído. No le agrado como le agradaba sentir la respiración de Hao mientras dormía, más bien, le repudió.- Si te portas bien, solo será un pequeño castigo y luego,… bueno, ya veremos que hacemos luego.- una mano se resbalo hasta los botones del inglés, quien trato de librarse. Marco rió por debajo liberando a Lyserg.- Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para divertirnos.

Lyserg se movió hasta quedar pegado a la puerta contraria, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Marco.

-¿Morphin…?- Volteó buscándola pero no había rastro de ella. Marco volvió a reír.

-La pobre criatura salió volando en cuanto entraste al coche. Supongo que tampoco quería volver. Pero descuida, ya envié a alguien por ella y muy pronto la tendrás contigo.

El inglés se tranquilizó un poco, seguramente Morphin había ido a buscar ayuda. Mas, estando en Estados Unidos, ¿Quién vendría a ayúdale? Su mente quiso traer el recuerdo de Hao pero lo bloqueó instantáneamente. Él no vendría, jamás regresaría a ese lugar y mucho menos si era por él.

Trató de no dormir por seguridad, no tenia idea de lo que seria capaz Marco. Al llegar la madrugada, una pequeña llovizna los sorprendió a la entrada de la mansión. Lyserg bajó del automóvil entre empujones y charcos de agua. El piso del recibidor se llenó de agua que escurría de su cuerpo y ropa.

Jeanne lo vio entrar desde su lugar en la escalera. Sus ojos inexpresivos lo veían, lo traspasaban.

-Lyserg Diethel. Es una lastima que te dejaras engañar por el mal.- Una fría sonrisa iluminó su rostro.- Por suerte, Marco te ha traído de vuelta y se ha comprometido a corregir tus faltas. – El rostro del inglés palideció.

-Por favor, Jeanne…

-Tranquilo, todo es por tu bien.- Marco lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y casi lo arrastra hasta la biblioteca. Al abrirse la pequeña puerta secreta, el miedo se activó en Lyserg y trató de huir desesperadamente. Un golpe en su cabeza acertó a disociándolo un poco; cuando despertó sus muñecas estaban pegadas a una mesa y su cuerpo, de rodillas, se encontraba entumecido.

No quiso echar un vistazo en donde se encontraba porque estaba seguro que era el mismo lugar horrible en donde había encontrado a Hao. Un fino sonido se escuchó y después su espalda sintió un dolor tan agudo como jamás había experimentado: Marco le había propinado un golpe con una vara.

-¿Duele, no es cierto? Mírala bien.- Lyserg volteó para observar el instrumento de tortura, una vara negra que terminaba en un arco de cuero. El soldado X lo sujeta desde su manija y lo agitaba constantemente entre sus manos.- Ahora ponte de píe, esto será mucho más divertido contigo que con Hao.- El inglés titubeo un poco y recibió un nuevo azote. Después de profanar un grito, se puso de pie lentamente.- Eso es…

La vara comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mojado. Primero fue su espalda, se estremeció por completo como un perro asustado y Marco rió de esto. El contacto no era fuerte, pero desagradaba completamente a Lyserg. De su espalda paso lentamente hasta su cintura y fue cuando Marco volvió a golpearlo. Esta vez, pudo ahogar el grito, pero una lágrima amenazaba por salir de sus ojos. La vara no se detuvo, llego hasta su glúteo derecho y lo delineó suavemente.

-¿Cómo se siente, Lyserg?

-Repugnante.- un nuevo golpe le azotó el cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluirle.

-¿Hao te contagio de su impertinencia? –El soldado X se acerco hasta tomarlo por la cintura.- Por eso no te preocupes, hasta a él fui capaz de domar.- su mano bajó hasta el broche de su pantalón y lo desabrocho. – y contigo haré lo mismo, de una u otra manera.

Jaló sus pantalones bruscamente hasta dejarlos en el suelo, lo mismo que su ropa interior. Lyserg trato de librarse pero estaba muy sujeto a la mesa que no le dejaba moverse ni un poco. Marco palpó su trasero con un fuerte apretón y su pulgar se movió hasta la entrada del menor.

-Por fin podré estrenar esto.- El rubio echo una mirada y paralizo. Separo sus nalgas para estar más seguro y de inmediato estalló en cólera. Golpeó el cuerpo de Lyserg sin piedad y externando toda la furia posible y después de romper la vara por la fuerza, salió de la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios. El pequeño se quedo en su lugar, adolorido, sin poder detener una sola lágrima: no sólo habían herido todo su cuerpo, su corazón estaba hecho mil pedazos… ¿Cómo dejó pasar todo esto?

-¡Marco!- Jeanne salió de su habitación en cuanto oye el portazo que el rubio había propinado. – Marco, ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no es virgen…-contestó y la doncella de hierro palideció completamente.

* * *

¿Continuación? va a tardar por lo menos una semana... viene semana de examenes u.u sorry. Porfa dejen su review con su opinón (¿Cual? O.o ¿No leiste lo de arriba? jajaja)

Por ahi preguntaron que es Knife Edge. Significa al filo del cuchillo y la explicación de porque se llama así el fic esta en el capitulo 4. jojo, a ver quien lo encuentra primero.

Ojala que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por su apoyo!


	9. Castigo

Hola a todos los que han esperado pacientemente esta entrega! Este es el penultimo capitulo de la saga y espero que sea de su agrado. Debo advertir que me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, ya que la redacción no se me da tan bien que digamos, además lo encuentro un poco cursi xD Anyway, espero que lo disfruten, aunque sea en la parte principal n.n Saludos y muchisismas gracias a quienes dejan review!

**Capitulo 9: Castigo**

Al despertar todo el cuerpo le punzaba. Trató de ponerse de pie y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar: había dormido hincado frente a la mesa y no fue nada agradable. No obstante, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando un resplandor rosa lo deslumbró desde la superficie del mueble.

-¡Morphin! – La pequeña hada se acerco para acariciar su mejilla.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Se escucho un sonido metálico.- ¡escóndete! - No se movió, le envió una mirada lastimera.- Anda, estaré bien.

Marco entró de improviso, por suerte Morphin alcanzó a salir de su vista. Se dirigió de inmediato a los grilletes de las manos de Lyserg y los abrió, liberándolo momentáneamente. El inglés se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sobaba sus enrojecidas muñecas.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga contigo, Lyserg Diethel?- Marco se paró a un lado viéndolo desde arriba con desden.- Si estuviera en mis manos, te asesinaría de una vez, pero Jeanne-sama ha sido más indulgente. Así pues,- El rubio se puso de cuclillas cual padre con su hijo pequeño.- ¿Qué clase de tortura te gustaría experimentar primero?- Lyserg lo miró y su rostro no era de desolación, desafiaba con la mirada al mayor.- Ah, te crees el muy valiente, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el fuego? Quizá te recuerde a tu querido iniciador.

Un escupitajo salio de la boca de Lyserg y terminó justamente en la mejilla del soldado X. El rostro enrojecido de Lyserg mostraba tanto a la vez: su enojo, su vergüenza, la nostalgia y sobre el rencor. ¿Qué le dolía más en ese momento? No eran las cicatrices de la noche anterior, sino de hacia dos días tras cuando su "iniciador" salió por la ventana para no volver.

Una bofetada atravesó su cara y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Se quedó con el rostro hacia el suelo, el llanto no cesaba y una serie de sollozos amenazaban con hacerse más fuertes. Por fin, todo lo que había guardado durante días explotó en un solo momento.

-Yo… yo no lo abandone, ¿por qué él a mi si?- El mayor jaló de su cabello con fuerza obligándolo a darle la cara.

-Por qué te enamoraste de un demonio.- Lyserg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿enamorarse? ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de su peor enemigo en cinco días?

-Yo no…

-¡Claro que estas enamorado, idiota! ¿O solo buscabas satisfacer tus deseos carnales? Me repugnas, cualquiera que sea la causa de tus lágrimas, me repugna. Son lágrimas impuras y tu eres aun más impuro que…

-¡Cállate!- Lyserg se ganó un golpe.- Tu que sabes… No puedes saber algo que ni siquiera yo se.- Le sostuvo una mirada de rabia a Marco.- pero ten por seguro que lo averiguare.

Morphin llegó a el en el momento correcto y en de la forma correcta, de tal forma que Lyserg había logrado una posesión de almas. Su boca jadeaba por el esfuerzo y aun había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero jamás estuvo más decidido a salir de ahí. Si, salir y hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo.

-No me hagas reír, Diethel.- Marco se puso de pie para hacerle frente.- Tu posesión es tan débil y estas tan cansado… se un niño bueno y tendré un poco de compasión.

-Ya es hora de que se acaben tus ridículos métodos de curación. Te aseguró que aun la persona más impura de esta sala, no se compara con tu degeneración.- Lyserg se colocó en posición de batalla.

Marco estalló y liberó a Michael. El espíritu se veía majestuoso y llenó de furor, un destello que ciertamente intimidó a Lyserg. No se daría por vencido, ya estaba cansado de escapar. Si no terminaba las cosas en ese momento... seguro que las cosas acabarían con él. Cualquier opción era aceptable mientras aun le quedara fuerza para luchar.

Una feroz batalla se desencadenó Lyserg trataba de hacer sucumbir a Michael sin resultado. Marco reía constantemente viendo los esfuerzos inútiles del otro. En un momento, cuando Lyserg se sentía desfallecer fue alentado.

-¡Vamos, hijo! – uno de los prisioneros le había gritado y el rubio quedo estupefacto.

-¡No te rindas!- se le unió otra voz.

-¡Adelante, hazlo por todos!

-¡Silencio todos!- Marco estallo en cólera y Lyserg aprovechó para atacar, acertando a desnivelar al espíritu. Los presos estallaron en gritos de victoria lo que hizo enfurecer más al soldado X.- ¡Silencio!

A la vez que Lyserg se fortalecía con los gritos, Marco era sacado cada vez más de sus casillas. Hubo un momento donde las voces eran tantas y tan fuertes que Marco explotó desatando un poder que envió al inglés hasta la pared extrema, terminando su posesión y concluyendo las voces.

-¿De verdad pensaste que eras un rival para mi?- Marco se acercó y Lyserg trató de ponerse de píe, lo que logro que el mayor le asentara un patada que lo derribo.- Te dije que fueras un niño bueno, Lyserg, pero tal parece que estas muy contaminado.- Se inclinó para tomar su cabello y obligarle a verlo. El inglés mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados por el dolor de todo su cuerpo.- Buen intento, pero es hora de terminar con esto.- Marco estaba a punto de echarse al cuello del otro cuando un estruendo los llevó al suelo. Una pared cercana se derrumbó dando pasó a un pelilargo rodeado de fuego.

Su posesión aun no era tan magnifica como la de la pelea de Shamanes, pero al menos podía mantenerla y provocar cierto daño. Marco se puso de pie casi al instante, Lyserg se incorporo un poco para ver como Hao miraba con odio al soldado X.

-Que diminuto…- murmuró el castaño.

-Eres un estúpido por haber regresado. Marco puso su posesión en guardia.- Sobre todo estando en el estado en el que te encuentras: es obvio que no te has recuperado del todo.- Hao no contestó pero en sus ojos se veía un fuego que no se apreciaba desde la pelea de shamanes.- ¿Viniste por tu enfermera?- Marco pateó levemente a Lyserg.- Pues ven por ella.

El shaman de fuego se lanzó a atacar rápidamente a Marco, quien pudo contrarrestarlo con relativa facilidad. La batalla se mantuvo, dándose fuertes ataques por ambos lados. A pesar de que Hao no tenía un tercio de su poder normal podía estar al alcance del soldado X con exagerada facilidad. Marco se dio cuenta de ello y, en un intento desperado, dirigió su ataque contra el inglés que yacía en el suelo.

Lyserg vio con impotencia como el reflejo de luz y energía se dirigían a él, no obstante, jamás llegó a dañarlo ya que un castaño se interpuso entre ambos. El cuerpo de Hao rodó un poco por el suelo antes de desplomarse cerca del inglés. Lyserg se acercó a gatas y contuvo al otro en sus brazos, acercando su oído al corazón que latía rápidamente. Despues volvió su vista hasta el rostro lastimado del otro.

- Regresaste.- Hao abrió los ojos para mirar directamente al inglés, sin decir nada aun.

- Ridículos…- Marco iba a comenzar a dar otra serie de calumnias pero algo lo paró en seco: Lyserg bajó su rostro para besar tiernamente al Hao que se encontraba en sus brazos. El shaman de fuego lo recibió de buena gana y, débilmente subió una mano para tocarle la mejilla. El soldado X estalló en cólera.

-Detente, Marco.- una voz detrás de él le impidió atacar. Los chicos se separaron para voltear a ver a Jeanne, quien veía a todos desde la puerta del cuarto semidestruido.

-Doncella Jeanne, ellos…

-Guarda silencio, Marco.- la chica se acercó a los dos que yacían en el suelo.- Lyserg, realmente me decepcionó el que te fuera y más aun el hecho de que no regresaste integro. No obstante, ahora comprendo tu sentido de justicia. Tu compasión por Hao es lo que realmente lo ha sanado, más allá de toda tortura corpórea o rezo. Por esto, sepan que por hoy les dejaremos ir.

-¡Pero doncella!- Jeanne alzó una mano para callar al soldado.

- No obstante, también deben saber que algún día deberán pagar todo el mal que hicieron. Y quizá, ese será su verdadero castigo…

* * *

Espera el proximo capitulo porque sera el ultimo n.n

REVIEWS!

Gracias a Ritzu Alid por la idea n.n


	10. Comienzo

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ojala que este final sea grato para todos (aun para los que querían algo verdaderamente tragico (verdad, Hoshi? Quizás después haga uno donde Lyserg de verdad sufra)). Un inmenso agradecimiento a **Ritzud Alid**, que sin su idea, su ánimo, sus expectativas y su confianza, este fic no se hubiese llevado acabo (primero como un proyecto de verano y después como algo serio). Sin, más… ¡que disfruten mucho el final!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Comienzo. **

Jeanne casi tuvo razón esa vez: el verdadero castigo fue escapar y tratar de curarse mutuamente. ¿Acaso le es posible a un enfermo curar a otro? En dado caso, uno de los dos tendría que morir. No obstante, pasaban los días y Lyserg le otorgaba un carácter mágico al ser shaman, ya que tanto Hao como él iban progresando magníficamente.

La huida comenzó desde el momento en que se levantaron lentamente y, apoyándose el uno al otro, caminaron hasta el hueco que Hao había dejado en la pared. Su marcha ridículamente lenta los llevó más allá de lo que hubieran imaginado. Pero al llegar a un parque esa noche, Lyserg cayó inconciente debajo de un árbol. El shaman de fuego cayó de rodillas a su lado, ahora desprovisto de todo soporte. Gateó hasta acomodarse lentamente a su lado. Sus brazos le rodearon instintivamente, y su mirada no se pudo apartar de aquella pálida piel hasta que cayó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente un guardia se acercó sin creer lo que veían sus ojos: dos chicos completamente distintos acurrucados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Parecían ambos extranjeros y se veían completamente rendidos, hambrientos y heridos. Se acerco al de cabello largo y lo movió lentamente hasta que obtuvo respuesta. Hao le dirigió una mirada sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Hablas inglés?

-Si…- Hao se inclinó y sacudió lentamente a su acompañante. Lyserg tardo un poco más en despertar.

-¿Necesitan algo? No pueden dormir aquí, esta prohibido.

-Lo… lo sentimos, oficial.- dijo Lyserg.- Es solo que no encontramos un lugar para dormir anoche, además, no tenemos dinero.

El guardia, que hasta entonces había estado semi-sentado en el pasto, se levantó y miro a su alrededor.

-Creo que lo más prudente será llevarlos a la estación de policías, quizás les interese mucho su historia… - Lyserg y Hao se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer. Sin poder escapar debido a su cansancio, se dejaron llevar a la estación, donde les regalaron comida y les dejaron una manta a cada cual, casi al instante sintieron como su fuerza retornaba un poco.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos en confianza, ¿Qué sucedió?- Hao enmudeció completamente y aparto su vista hacia un lado, dejando toda la responsabilidad del relato en manos de Lyserg. El inglés comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias en lo que su mente se hacia de un cuento coherente. De pronto a su mente llegó la imagen de todos los presos que le había apoyado… presos que seguían en el cuarto de tortura con Marco.

-Bien… pues… Mi nombre es John Radcliffe, pero si no les importa, preferiría que esto quedara anónimo.

-Por supuesto, chico, te lo prometemos.

-Bien. Vera, yo y mi amigo (es japonés, por cierto) fuimos engañados para venir a su país.- Hao supo disimular muy bien la sorpresa de oír a Lyserg mentir.- Todo fue gracias a un sujeto rubio que se hacia llamar "Marco", nos prometió una fortuna incomparable, ¿Cómo dijo él?- se dirigió a Hao buscando apoyo.

-Más dinero del que podríamos contar…- contesto el shaman siguiendo el juego.

-Si, exacto.- Lyserg suspiró agradecido.- Al llegar aquí nos llevo a su mansión y entonces…- el inglés tapó sus ojos, dramático.- No, no puedo continuar.

-Anda, muchacho, dinos, no pasa nada…

-¡Ese tipo! Tiene un sin fin de instrumentos de tortura inimaginables. Hay muchísimos prisioneros aun ahí, nosotros dos por poco y no logramos escapar.- Lyserg se descubrió las muñecas tras la camisa para mostrar las marcas que le había dejado la mesa. Provocó el efecto deseado: los policías se pusieron de píe horrorizados y comenzaron la operación.

Así fue que, después de haberles dado la dirección de la mansión de la doncella Jeanne, los shamanes aprovecharon el momento justo de distracción para huir sin ser vistos. Corrieron lo más rápido posible y lo más lejos que les permitió su fuerza. Se dejaron caer ya lejos de ahí, mientras sus respiraciones se estabilizaban.

-No puedo creer que hicieras eso. ¿Qué tal si encuentran tu pasaporte en la casa de Marco?

-Es lo de menos. - contestó entrecortadamente Lyserg.- Me prometí que los salvaría. Si no es por mi propia mano, que al menos sea por una acción indirecta.- bajó la vista.- Marco tiene contactos dentro de la autoridad, quizá no vaya a la cárcel, pero al menos eso no impedirá salvar a los demás- Hao dejó escapar una risa tras su respiración ya casi normal.

-Se podría decir que eres el héroe de la historia, pero con esto nos perseguirá aun con mayor ímpetu que antes.- Lyserg lo volteó a ver y su mirada se veía bastante confiada.

-Lo se.

-Ahora estamos peor que antes. No tenemos nada material y ninguno está en posición de cuidar del otro.

-También lo se.

-Y aun así…

-Si, estoy dispuesto a escapar si tú lo estás.- Hao le llenó con su sonrisa.

-Será un viaje largo,- Lyserg se acercó lentamente hasta dejar su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del ajeno, provocándolo.- pero quizá será aun mejor que viajar en tren.- Hao atrajo el rostro ajeno para comenzar un beso posesivo, muy distinto a todos los anteriores. Las lenguas juguetearon entre ellas como dándose a entender que todo iría bien desde ese momento en adelante.

-Claro que al principio fue difícil.- explicó Lyserg a Yoh quien lo miraba incrédulo desde la mesa de su sala en la pensión Funbari. Anna le servía te a ambos tratando de no mostrar expresión alguna en todo el relato.- Ninguno estaba en posición de viajar y comenzamos a recorrer todo Estados Unidos a pie, viviendo de la caridad y de lo que encontrábamos. Cuando comenzó a sanar nuestro poder espiritual éramos capaces de recorrer mayores distancias en nuestras posiciones, un día yo y un día él. Ya que Hao desarrolló toda su fuerza, pudimos atravesar el continente y llegamos a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué pasó con Marco?- interrumpió Anna.

- Los policías encontraron la casa y albergaron a todos los prisioneros, pero a Marco nunca se le encontró culpable y no he tenido noticias sobre él ni de la doncella de hierro desde entonces.

-¿Y… y… Hao?- preguntó Yoh aun nervioso.

-Bueno, ambos nos cansamos de escapar siempre y también nos cansamos uno del otro, así que yo me quede en Inglaterra y el decidió volver con la tribu apache.

-Ya veo.- Yoh suspiró desde su lugar.- me alegra saber que mi hermano ha cambiado.

-¿Eh, cambió?

-¿No lo hizo?- Lyserg rodó los ojos.

-Sigue pensando en destruir a la humanidad.

-Pero tal parece.- dijo pasivamente Anna.- que ha cambiado de obsesión.- le dirigió una mirada profunda a Lyserg y éste enrojeció comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

-¿Eh, a cual, Annita?...

Anna e Yoh acompañaron a Lyserg al aeropuerto donde tomó un avión hasta su patria. Una vez allá tomó un taxi hasta su departamento y recién entrando a éste se dejó caer en el mullido sillón de su sala mientras se frotaba el cuello adolorido después del viaje. Un ruido desde la cocina lo hizo levantarse para examinar que pasaba, mas en cuanto puso un píe en la habitación, fue aprisionado inmediatamente contra la pared. Hao Asakura lo veía con malicia mientras levantaba su mentón lentamente.

-Regresaste…

-Se lo creyeron completamente.- respondió Lyserg mientras desviaba un poco los ojos, cayendo en el juego.

-Aun así, te tardaste…

-¿Y, acaso me extrañaste?- sus brazos juguetones le rodearon el cuello al otro.

- No te pases de listo, Lyserg Diethel.

Un extraño beso se produjo entre ambos mientras la nieve invernal de Inglaterra colaba su frió por las ventanas.

Fin... Comienzo...

* * *

¿Te gusto?. ¿Lo odiaste?, ¿Esperabas algo más?. Necesito tu opinión, please! Deja un review!

Primeramente el agradecimiento al verdadero genio detrás de la obra: **Ritzud Alid**. De verdad te agradezco la confianza que depositaste en mis manos para el logro de esta historia, espero que ante todo tú estés complacida con él y que el final haya sido lo que esperabas n.n

En segunda, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y también a los que se interesaron por leer este fic. Es verdaderamente estimulante saber sus opiniones y saber que están ahí, esperando la continuación. Por eso…

**Fallon Kristerson**

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**

**BlueEvolet**

**N4t5u0**

**LADY ANETTE**

**Sakura23165**

**mimichibi-daithel**

**Nana chan**

**Allie screams**

**Steff**

**Pao-Hale20**

**May Dotton**

**Lysergtachikawa**

**Nina**

**Maryn Kimura**

**Chris M Black**

**lucy uzumaki**

**moka**

**kini**

**yop yi**

¡A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS!

En tercera siempre quise decir que este fic me llevó más investigación que cualquier otro: tuve que aprender sobre instrumentos de tortura, formas de curación, trenes en Norteamérica (incluso busque en una novela de trenes: el tren descrito si existe), etc.; todo para lograr un ambiente más realista. Espero que se haya cumplido.

Por ultimo, espero que vengan más fics así y no solo por mi parte. HaoxLyserg siempre ha sido mi pareja favorita y espero que esta sea una buena aportación a su fanserve. n.n tengamos más y más fics!

Hasta la otra!

_Cecil Didboroth._


End file.
